coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3925 (23rd October 1995)
Plot Maxine is pleased to have spent the night with Des. Fiona rows with her for throwing herself at him and being too obvious. Nick spends half term serving at the cafe in order to earn money for computer games. Rodney tells the staff that he's only around for a couple of weeks until a buyer can be found. Vera and Jack are interviewed by the brewery. They are told that Jack's service counts for nothing; the pub will be sold to whoever comes up with the money. They phone the Malletts and offer them the house for £1,000 less and the Malletts agree to buy it. Leo tells Reg and Curly he's writing reports on them both for Eric Firman. Nick is pleased to give up the cafe when Steve offers him work at the print shop. Don feels uncomfortable when Sarah Louise and David ask him why they don't see him so much. Leo catches Reg searching for the report. He puts it on his desk and invites Reg to read it. Deirdre attends Samir's inquest hoping to discover how he died. She is distraught when the verdict is open. She harangues Mr Bycroft, the man who found Samir, as he gives evidence saying that he saw a gang of youths on the towpath but did not see them with Samir. She feels that she can't get on with her life as she doesn't know what happened. The McDonalds put No.11 on the market at £29,950. They tell Raquel and Rodney they're after the Rovers. Reg is horrified at Leo's character assassination of him in the report. He fears that Eric will sack him. Rodney tells the Duckworths and McDonalds they are both after the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Rodney Bostock - Colin Prockter *Ian Renwick - Martin Reeve *Leo Firman - John Elmes *Melanie Hesketh - Andrea Young *Mr Bycroft - Adrian McLoughlin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Firman's Freezers - Manager's office *Newton & Ridley - Office *Coroners Court - Exterior Notes *The location scenes outside the Coroner's Court were recorded in Atherton Street in Manchester immediately outside Granada Television's Quay Street studios (pictured above). The supposed court building itself was the County Municipal School building and later a canteen facility for Granada and is now the Great John Street Hotel. Its roof had previously been used for the scenes of Christine Hardman threatening to jump to her suicide from Elliston's Raincoat Factory in Episode 156 (11th June 1962). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The race to take over the Rovers hots up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,170,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes